Anti-Aircraft Trailer
|related = Chernobog Trailer (small) |radar_icon = |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = |flags = }} Ammo Projectile }} Projectile }} |modelname = trailersmall2 |handlingname = TRAILERSMALL2 |textlabelname = TRAILERSMALL2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = }} The Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer is a towable trailer featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The trailer is depicted as a twin-axle flat trailer with an axe and a shovel on the front, various ammo boxes on the front section of the bed and a netting covering the rear wall of the same. The appearance and the purpose are likely inspired by that of the . The trailer can be customised with liveries and by default, comes with a quad machine gun turret with a sighting frame. The rearmost sides of the vehicle have "Vom Feuer TR-56" markings and two support beams are used on the underside, located on the rear quarters. Its wheel rims can be painted with a secondary color. The following vehicles are able to tow this trailer: *Bobcat XL *Bison *Sadler *Nightshark *Half-track *APC *Insurgent Pick-Up Custom *Technical Custom *ChernobogEnabled as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Anti-Aircraft Trailer's body design makes it rather susceptible to body roll, similar to other small trailers, however its twin-axle design gives it more stability and its lower body panels give it a lower center of mass. This, together with its suspension make it more stable than other towable trailers, however care should be taken when making fast maneuvers. As a static emplacement, the trailer proves to be efficient thanks to its turret, offering good firepower and great coverage against enemies and vehicles in general. As a mobile trailer, its performance can be good, but players may experience issues in a reckless driving, especially if the vehicle that it is towed is having trouble on the road. Being a trailer, it does feature its own handling line and being a turreted vehicle, the gunner can sit on it. ;Armor The Anti-Aircraft Trailer lacks any sort of armor, therefore making it a vulnerable target to explosives in general. The gunner may be protected from the front, but can be shot from the sides and rear. For balancing reasons, the trailer itself, due to the lack of any mechanical propulsion system, cannot be damaged by all types of bullets except for explosive rounds from Heavy Sniper MK2/Pump Shotgun MK2. ;Weaponry The trailer features a turret that can be customized with different weapons, with the latter two requiring research. *With the stock option, the turret has four , offering good range and fire rate, with great accuracy thanks to its front sight, apart that the gunner is rather safe thanks to its elevated wall. *With the SAM option, the turret has six AA missile launchers, which have great damage and long range, but a limited capacity of 30 missiles, long tracking process and requires manual targeting (similar to the Chernobog). The limited capacity and the sluggish lock-on is compensated by the fact that they have extreme accuracy, such as only with the use of the Flare Countermeasure could an aircraft dodge the missile. It is extremely effective against NPC aircraft since they do not use countermeasures/Flare Gun and do not dodge missiles. The glass shield provides a bit more frontal protection. *With the Flak option, the turret has two , providing devastating firepower, as well as great accuracy thanks to its front sight. They behave the same way as the stock weapon of the APC, but with a faster firing rate (almost two shots per second). Despite the name suggesting only ground to air combat, the Flak is the second-most damaging weapon in the entire game (only beaten by the Orbital Cannon, which is able to destroy anything in a single hit), able to defeat heavily armored vehicles with just a couple of direct shots (even the Phantom Custom/Hauler Custom and Mobile Operations Center). The gun shields provide great protection to the gunner from the front quarters. The turret in general has a 360 degree coverage and a 40 degree elevation angle, effectively purposed for attacking aircraft. Players can make powerful weapon combinations with vehicles such as the APC and the Half-track, as long as players are careful enough to not destroy them by mistake (especially if the trailer has Missile or Flak options). Also, drivers should note that the trailer can be destroyed with a single explosive and is not amphibious (if one tows it with the APC). GTA Online Overview Trailer= |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Quad Machine Guns= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.4 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 150 RPM |observed_ammo = 4 Box Magazines (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Missile Launchers= |file_reload_speed = 2 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 60 RPM |observed_ammo = 6 Launchers 30 Missiles |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Flak Cannons= |file_reload_speed = 1.5 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 40-60 RPM |observed_ammo = 2 Box magazines (Unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Anti-Aircraft Trailer can only be modified at the Vehicle Workshop inside a Bunker. This also serves as its saved location. :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. :?'' Note: the production model of this weapon has reduced ammo capacity. *''E'' Awarded for players who logged in during the Smuggler's Week event. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' MissileTrailer-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Anti-Aircraft Trailer taking out a Hydra. ExitStrategy-GTAO-JobImage.png|Three Anti-Aircraft Trailers with different options, as seen on the job image of the Mobile Operations mission Exit Strategy. AntiAircraftTrailer-GTAO-SkullsLivery-Official.jpg|The Anti-Aircraft Trailer with the "Skulls" livery. Anti-AircraftTrailer-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Anti-Aircraft Trailer on Warstock Cache & Carry. AntiAircraftTrailer-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Anti-Aircraft Trailer on Rockstar Games Social Club. ACTrailer-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Anti-Aircraft Trailer on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. ACTrailer-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Anti-Aircraft Trailer in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Three Anti-Aircraft Trailers, each one with a different weapon configuration, are used in the third Mobile Operations mission Exit Strategy. In the same mission, Nightsharks are supplied to two the trailers. The Nightsharks and trailers must be returned at the end of the mission. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache and Carry for $1,862,000 or for $1,400,000 (trade price). **Can be requested via the Interaction Menu. It spawns towed with a unique desert brown Sadler with off-road tires, front brush guard, KC light rollbar and tinted windows. The Sadler cannot be stored as a personal vehicle. **As this vehicle does not count as a Personal Vehicle, the player will not be charged for destroying theirs or another player's Anti-Aircraft Trailer, in the same manner as the Mobile Operations Center. It will also respawn in the Bunker when destroyed. **However, one cannot have both the AA Trailer AND a personnel vehicle active in the session at any given moment. Thus, two players are required to operate the AA Trailer effectively if they do not wish to use NPC vehicles or the unique provided Sadler. Bugs/Glitches *Originally, the Chernobog was unable to tow this trailer, despite it featuring a tow-hitch identical to the vehicles already able to tow this trailer, since it lacks trailers in the vehicle's vehicles.meta trailer data. **After the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, the Chernobog can tow the trailer as the Anti-Aircraft Trailer has been added to the trailer list. *If the player looks behind and moves the turret to a side, the character will not spin and their hands will be distorted due to them attempting to stay on the control sticks. This does not happen with the stock turret. References Navigation }}es:Remolque pl:Naczepa przeciwlotnicza Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Towable trailers Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vom Feuer Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online